


never let me come undone

by kiyala



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Collars, Durincest, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collar is heavy and solid, and Fili is unsure about it right up until the point where he shows it to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let me come undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> Valentines Day fic for pie because she is my actual favourite.
> 
>  
> 
> AU in which everyone lives the battle of five armies and Thorin is king under the mountain because let's have happy things.

The collar is heavy and solid, and Fili is unsure about it right up until the point where he shows it to his brother.

Kili is sitting at the edge of their bed, wearing nothing but his pants, and his eyes go wide and dark when Fili holds it up. He reaches for it, silently asking for a closer look. His hands are warm against Fili's when he takes the collar, but they're steady. He knows what he's doing, knows exactly what he's asking for, and that's a comforting thought for Fili.

"You made it yourself," Kili murmurs, running his fingers along the curving metal. He looks up at Fili with a bright smile. "It's beautiful."

The praise makes Fili glow with pride. As they're both princes now, it's rare that they have the time to spend in the smithy. Fili had been afraid that his skills have diminished from lack of use, but he's glad that this is not the case. He could have asked somebody else to make the collar for him and it would have been more ornate that way, but that would have involved explaining why he needed it. Besides, it feels like something that should be kept entirely between the two of them. It feels right that way.

Holding the collar up, Kili tilts his head to the side. "Do you want to see how it fits on me?"

With a deep breath, Fili takes the collar out of Kili's hands. It fits around Kili's neck snugly, locking into place with a quiet click. There's a ring at the front and Fili loops his finger around it, just to test it, before letting go and taking a step back.

This had been Kili's idea all along; _he_ is the one who wanted this and Fili had simply obliged. He had come into this with the intention of doing it because it's what Kili wants.

The sight of Kili actually wearing the collar, however, leaves Fili breathless. It looks beautiful on him and there's a look in Kili's eyes, dark and intense, that makes Fili close the gap between them, one hand in his brother's hair, tilting his head back and kissing him hard.

Kili grins as they pull apart. "I knew you'd like it."

"Even before I did," Fili admits, nodding. He kneels before Kili, kissing down his chest and then back up again, kissing Kili's shoulder, his neck, where skin meets metal. He takes a deep, calming breath, then loops his finger in the ring of the collar again.

"Promising," Kili murmurs.

"I have plans," Fili tells him. He'd come up with a plan of what to do tonight, back when he was only doing this for Kili's sake. Now, he can't wait for it himself.

Kili hums into their kiss, sounding pleased. Then, when Fili begins stroking him through his pants, Kili whines low in his throat.

"We'll have to take these off," Fili murmurs. He's still fully-dressed himself, but he's consumed with the desire to see Kili in nothing but the collar before he does anything else.

Fili kisses Kili's stomach as he begins undoing the pants. Kili lets out a soft moan that then becomes louder as Fili pushes his pants down, lips moving lower. By the time Kili's pants are down to his knees, his hands are in Fili's hair. Fili has his lips wrapped around Kili's cock and can feel it growing harder. He slides his lips further down before pulling off, pressing kisses along the length.

"More," Kili gasps as Fili moves away.

With a chuckle, Fili wraps his fingers around the base of Kili's cock. "Soon. But you'll have to wait. You'll be good for me, won't you, Kili? You'll wait."

Kili nods, hands balling into fists as he rests them on his knees.

Fili continues stripping Kili's pants off and discards them to the side before getting to his feet. Kili watches him, eyes wide with hunger and anticipation. Fili smiles at him fondly, discarding clothing bit by bit. He's undressed in front of Kili far too many times to think that it could be anything special, but the way Kili watches him makes him think otherwise. He makes his movements slower, more deliberate, and watches the way Kili's eyes follow everything.

"My pants," Fili murmurs, stepping closer to Kili. "Undo them and take them off. That is all. No touching."

Kili looks up at him, swallowing hard. Fili return his gaze without blinking, waiting.

They've done this enough times that Kili doesn't need to look down as he unties the front. He continues looking into Fili's eyes, so obedient that it takes all of Fili's self-control not to push him onto the bed then and there.

Kili pulls Fili's pants down, gaze lowering to his freed cock. His tongue peeks out from between his lips to wet them and Fili bites back a curse.

"No touching," he repeats, quiet but effective. Kili's eyes snap back up to his, his fingers trembling slightly as he pulls the pants the rest of the way down.

Kicking them off to the side, Fili bends to get the short chain he'd hidden under their bed. This, too, had been Kili's idea, but his eyes widen all the same. Attaching one end to the collar, Fili tugs slightly just to test it, and then attaches the other end to the wrought iron frame of their bed.

The chain is short enough that it forces Kili to his hands and knees. He tilts his head back as far as it will go to keep his eyes on Fili. With a low chuckle, Fili walks around to stand behind him.

"Relax," he murmurs, kneeling on the bed behind Kili. "I'll take care of you, Kili. I always do."

He presses a kiss between Kili's shoulder blades. Then, one gentle kiss at a time, he moves lower.

"Fili," Kili breathes, bowing his back and resting his forehead on his arm. "Please."

"You're being so good," Fili murmurs, stroking down Kili's side. He continues kissing his way down to the small of Kili's back before he stops.

Kili whines in protest. Then, Fili runs a teasing finger over his entrance. Kili whines louder, then louder still when instead of Fili's finger, it's his tongue.

The chained collar limits his movements as Fili licks him open, sliding a finger into him as well. Kili pants loudly, spreading his legs even further.

"Please, Fili, please, _please_ …"

"Tell me what you want," Fili replies. He's certain his beard must be rough, but by the way Kili grinds his hips back, Fili doubts that he minds.

"I want…" Kili gasps as Fili's finger curls in him. "I want _you_ … your…"

"This?" Fili asks, getting to his knees and rubbing the head of his cock against Kili's entrance.

Kili moans even louder, turning his head as far as the chain will allow him. "Please, Fili."

"How can I say no to you?" Fili asks with an adoring smile, leaning over to kiss the nape of Kili's neck. He reaches over to the glass bottle of oil, slicking his fingers so that he can stretch Kili open properly. Then, as he's using it to slick his own cock, he guides Kili's hands to the frame of the bed, squeezing them once they're in place. "Hold on for me. Keep them there."

Kili swallows loudly, then nods silently.

Fili is gentle as he pushes into Kili, going slowly until he's in to the hilt. He stays still for a moment, letting Kili adjust to him, watching his knuckles grow white as he grips onto the bed frame. Then, Fili begins to thrust. He holds Kili by the hips, his grip slippery from the oil and sweat. He ends up draped over Kili's back, one hand in his dark hair, pulling on it, grinding into him with short, shallow thrusts before changing angles and fucking him deep and proper.

Fili can hear the rattle of Kili's chain with each thrust, the creak of their bed. He's glad that the royal chambers of Erebor don't echo; he's glad that somebody else has thought to modify the walls to absorb sound because neither of them are in any kind of state to pay heed to the sounds they're making. What Fili wants more than anything else right now is to make Kili scream in pleasure. He does, loud and wordless, when Fili finally wraps his slick fingers around Kili's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Kili comes hard, not moving his hands from where they are even though his knuckles have turned completely white with how tight his grip is. Fili cannot hold his own moan back, not when Kili tightens around him, making him come as well.

"Good," Fili murmurs, kissing Kili's shoulder, unlinking the chain from his collar. "Good boy."

Kili takes it as permission to move his hands away from the frame, and collapses onto the bed in a boneless heap. He smiles as Fili rolls onto him, kissing him hard.

"I told you that you'd like it," Kili whispers, stroking Fili's cheek. They're both boneless and sated, but still gather the energy for another kiss.

Running his fingers along the metal collar, Fili smiles. "I like how it looks on you."

"I'll wear it for you as often as you like when we're alone together," Kili promises.

"Mm," wrapping his arm around Kili and pulling him closer, Fili shuts his eyes and smiles. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
